webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamium
Dreamium is a short by Louie Zong that aired alongside 5 others."TOMORROW AT 6:15 PM CARTOON NETWORK IS AIRING SIX NEW WE BARE BEAR SHORTS!! WOOHOO!" - We Draw Bears, Tumblr, June 29, 2016 Synopsis Panda uses a relaxation app with sounds to help him go to sleep. Plot Panda, lying down in his bed, struggles to sleep. The noises of his brothers, mostly Grizzly, shouting at a video game they're playing in the living room. Panda's attempts at yelling at them to quiet down fail and he still continues having troubles falling asleep. In a last ditch effort, he pulls out his phone and searches for a sleeping app. The top result is a free app called Dreamium. He decides to give it a try and installs it, puts on some headphones and plugs them into his phone as he prepares for a, hopefully, restful sleep. As Panda closes his eyes, he's greeted with a soft, feminine voice, "Welcome, weary traveller. Tonight, you will be guided to the best sleep of your life. Let us begin..." He is brought into a calming scene of soft rain as the large trees of a peaceful forest surround him. It seems nice at first, but the crashing of thunder can soon be heard and the rain begins to grow a bit stronger. Annoyed with this, Panda pushes his bed under the shade of a large tree before climbing back under the covers. It then starts to grow very windy, causing his bed to be blown away. In an attempt to grab it, his bed starts to slide down a nearby hill with Panda attempting to steer it away from oncoming obstacles. Just as he's about to collide with a large, unavoidable rock, the next sound is played. Panda then finds himself in the middle of the ocean, floating calmly as the sounds of the water's light waves gently fill his ears. With a sign of relief, he settles into his sheets. A nice background noise of a whale can be heard, as well. All seems well until Panda feels his bed rumbling as the now loud noise of the whale drowns out all other noises. He soon finds himself in the air with his bed floating atop the water spout of the whale beneath him. As the spout diminishes, him and his bed fall into the water. He quickly attempts to swim up when his body is suddenly wrapped up in the tentacle of a large kraken. The calm blues of the deep ocean quickly grow into dark, harsh reds as Panda begins to panic. Before he can process anything else, Panda finds himself in a white void. Finally feeling at peace, he attempts to settle into his bed when the light breeze of an electric fan blows directly into his face. Annoyed by this, he reaches out to turn it off. Before he's able to settle back down, another fan appears a few feet away from the foot of his bed. He gets up and heads over to turn it off, only to find more and more fans appearing. As he follows the trail of suddenly appearing fans to turn them off, he grows increasingly frustrated. A square electric fan then appears floating just above him by a balloon. He hops up to mount it and turns it off, only to find it is now floating upwards, high into the sky. He looks up to find it floating towards a ceiling fan. Before he can react, the balloon hits the blades and it pops, causing Panda to plummet to his untimely demise in the void of white... When he suddenly wakes up. Angered by the app, he removes the headphones and deletes it. He then hears his brothers playing games in the living room again. Instead of being annoyed by it, however, he takes a sigh of relief. The sounds of his brothers were the perfect noises to guide him into a restful slumber. Features Characters * Panda Bear * Grizzly Bear (heard) * Ice Bear (heard) Locations * The Cave Objects * Panda's Phone * Dreamium (app) Trivia * Being made by Louie Zong, the backgrounds during Panda's Dream sequences are notably painted in his style. * Grizzly and Ice Bear aren't seen in this episode but they're heard talking from in the living room when Panda can hear them from his room and is trying to sleep by telling them to be quiet. International premieres * "달콤한 잠 속으로" December 4, 2018 (Korea) Videos Minisode - Dreamium Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Shorts Category:D